Rolling stock (vehicles used on a railway, including any type of locomotive, carriage or wagon) is subject to shock and vibration generated from the continuous contact between wheels and rails, both of which have imperfect contact surfaces. In some cases it may be considered desirable to generate electricity from this vibration and/or to measure shock and vibration. To this end, electromechanical generators and/or sensor modules may be mounted to the underside of rolling stock, for example to an axle box, from which energy may be harvested and/or from which data may be collected. This equipment, in order to harvest sufficient energy, must have a minimum mass and reaction force on the part to which it is mounted. Any bracket used to attach this equipment to the rolling stock should be light, stiff, strong, resistant to fatigue, have a suitable resonant frequency, and be cost effective to manufacture and install.